


Cuddle me

by glaringlou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Sick!Louis, Tiny Louis, cuddle makes it all better, larry - Freeform, my first one shot, one direction - Freeform, poorly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaringlou/pseuds/glaringlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is poorly and wants to cuddle. harry fulfills his wish.</p><p>(russian translation: http://ficbook.net/readfic/3149963)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle me

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever fan fiction. I wrote this almost a year ago on wattpad and thought that why not post it here too. please tell me what you think and if there is any typos feel free to point them out, seeing that English isn't my native language. hope you enjoy!

Louis was feeling awful. His nose was running and his throat was so sore he could barely swallow.

You see, he was one of those people who didn't get sick that often, and when he did, it was terrible. High temperature, swollen lymph nodes and so on. Let's just say, Louis didn't like it.

•••

Harry was coming home from grocery shopping when he got a message from his boyfriend of three years.

_Need a cuddle. x Lou._

Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face, yes he hated it when Louis got sick and was feeling awful, but he gotta admit that he loved how cuddly and cute Louis becomes every time he's poorly. He quickly texted back that he's on his way.

•••

Louis was laying on their bed when he heard the front door open, followed by Harry's voice. "Babe. I'm home!" to which Louis only managed a weak 'in here', but doubted that Harry heard it.

The bedroom door opened and Harry's head peaked inside. "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, opening the door fully and walking inside.

Louis shrugged, and let out a weak whine. He really wanted to cuddle and Harry was too far away.

Harry let out a soft chuckle, but obeyed Louis, who's hands were raised for him to come closer, and walked over to him and sat down next to his tiny body.

"Do you need anything, baby? Soup, tea, anything?" Harry asked while touching Louis forehead. "Oh sweetheart, you're burning."

Louis let out another whine, this time louder. He shifted, so there was room for Harry to lie down. When Harry didn't move from his sitting position, Louis opened his mouth and let out a small whimper.

"C-cuddle.." He whispered with his worn out voice.

Harry seemed to wake up from his thoughts and quickly apologized. He laid down and pulled Louis closer, so that he was half on top of him.

He started playing with Louis' hair and humming some random tune into his ear.

In times like these, Harry finally understood the fuss about how much smaller Louis was compared to him. Harry could easily just gather his body in his arms and protect him from everything. And damn if that didn't feel great.

After five minutes of comfortable silence, a muffed 'I love you haz' was heard and if Harry started grinning like a lunatic, no one needed to know that.

God did he love the tiny boy he called his.

•••

_FIN_

 

**Author's Note:**

> remember to leave kudos and some feedback. thank you for reading :)


End file.
